Power Rangers: Justice NoiseGakushi Sentai Myujikaranger 1 (script)
by ZaGstrike
Summary: The world has come under attack by a threat from beyond the stars that's determined to conquer Earth. To save the planet a group of talented young adults were given super powers from an ancient alien being known as Justice Ranger. They're armed with super strength, speed and fortitude, but their power of choice will always be... The power of ROCK! Written in comic script form.


_**Page-1: **_

_Full page panel. _

[A primordial earth, with the super continent Pangea shown on its surface and a bright yellow meteor falling towards it, is shown against a black/starry backround. Above the earth is caption box A, black lettering in a small, light blue box. Below the earth is paragraph A]

Caption Box A:

Eons Ago, on Earth

Paragraph A:

Long ago, when life was still young on planet Earth, the world received a visitor from the stars. A refugee from a galaxy lost to inner turmoil, a wayward being trying to escape a civilization lost to barbarism, vengeance, and chaos.

Flying blindly through the stars, with nothing but the hope of finding a new place to be, a better place, where a being such as him could exist and be among. For an uncounted age it slumbered, drifting among star, weaving among planets, until finally coming to its fated destination.

_**Page-2: **_

_Full Page Panel. _

[In the middle of a jungle the meteor crashes, causing a massive shockwave and dust cloud. Above (or below, wherever there's enough free space), the meteors crash is paragraph A]

Paragraph A:

That visitor was known as the Justice Ranger, and its impact on this planet would set in motion a series of events that would lead to the creation of an age of heroes for the planets inhabitants. Its abilities would boon the civilization that would flourish on this world, though curse or blessing shall be revealed. The tale of this being, its impact on humanity and the heroes who lived through that time will be told in these pages, and this tale begins with…..

_** Page-3:**_

_Panel 1. _

[This is the largest panel, taking up about the top third of the page. It shows the centre of a business district square, a large dust cloud is flying up as though from an explosion of steam and a series of blue lights can be seen emanating from within. Banner A is at the top of the panel and sound effects A and B are arranged around the cloud. At the bottom of the panel is caption box A]

Banner A:

Gakushi Sentai Myujikaranger!

Sound Effects A:

Ghooom

Sound Effects B:

Mmmmmmmzt

Caption Box A:

Present day

_Panel 2._

[This panel takes up the left half of the center third of the page. A group of Zaggers, armoured, lithe looking creatures, emerge from the dispersing mist. Their faces are hidden behind metallic light green helmets with narrow eye slots. The rest of their body sports a set of scythe like antenna extending back from their heads and shoulders through their alien armour , which is coloured greyish silver with gold lining. In one hand they wield smooth, curved, almost scimitar like blasters and they stand in formation and stance to attack. Sound Effect C emanates from them subtly.]

Sound Effect C:

Sllllllk

_Panel 3._

[Another beast walks out from the mist. This one is taller than the Zaggers. He is covered in course, black hair, wearing a high tech chestplate but his thick, spined arms are bare. He wears a horned, high tech, metallic green helmet on his head and wields a giant greatsword. At his hip is one of the Zaggers blasters. He's called Roager]

Roager: "Zaggers, spread out and clear the area of these pests!"

_Panel 4._

[This panel takes up the entire lowest third of the page. In it the mist has cleared completely and this panel shoes a squad of Zaggers (no more than six) firing their blasters into the surrounding buildings, causing the people in the area to panic and run away. The people are mostly business people but there's a florist/convenience stand salesperson or two there as well. The blasters make sound effect D while the Zaggers are still making sound effect C.]

Sound Effect D: 

Bvooort

Panicking civilian: "Aaaaah, monsters!"

Panicking civilian: "Run!"

_**Page-4.**_

_Panel 1:_

[This panel takes up the upper third of the page. This panel shows more carnage from the Zaggers attack. Roagur is roaring out Sound Effect A while the Zaggers are either still shooting at people, flipping tables or kicking trees in half, making sound effects B and C respectively.]

Sound Effect A:

Grrrooooooaaaaar!

Sound Effect B:

Crash!

Sound Effect C:

Kreeeck

_Panel 2:_

[This panel takes up the left center of the page. A pink laser shoots over Roagurs shoulder, going right past his head head, startling him. The beam was firing from behind him and (if there's room to show it) it hits the ground with Sound Effect D.]

Sound Effect D:

Fwoooush

_Panel 3:_

[This panel takes up the right center of the page. Roagur has turned around and is facing in the direction of laser, growling Sound Effect F as he does.]

Roagur: "Who's foolish enough to pick a fight with ME?"

Sound Effect F:

Grrrrrrrrr

_Panel 4:_

[This panel takes up the left bottom of the page. It shows the silhouette of the red rangers helmet with the backround dashing past it, with the ranger replying to what the alien had said. The silhouette of other helmets can be glimpsed (if there's space). The backround shows that they were running through the city and nearing a concrete ledge, the other side of which is the square where the aliens are attacking.]

Red Ranger: "We should ask you the same thing!"

_Panel 5:_

[This panel takes up the bottom right of the page. This panel is done from a low angle, showing the rangers legs on the ground having landed from the ledge. The legs are done in silhouette too, but they show at least some of the rangers colours. Roagur appears nonplussed and the Zaggers are forming up around him, numbering around twelve altogether and holding their blasters tightly as they await orders. The blue ranger speaks to them.]

Blue Ranger: "Because you've just picked a fight with…"

_**Page-5.**_

_Panel 1:_

[This is a wide panel that takes up the top half of the page. It shows the power rangers in a triumphant and epic pose with their weapons at the ready. The red ranger wields a longsword, the center of the blade and hilt of which are perforated/caged like a microphone, in one hand whilst he dramatically points upward. The yellow ranger stands to his left and she is holding a pair of long, golden drumsticks. The blue ranger is standing to the left of the yellow one and is holding a large, blue bladed battleaxe. The pink ranger is standing to the right of red ranger, a keytar hanging from her shoulders.. To the right of the pink ranger is the green ranger, a large mace being hefted on his shoulder. Altogether they announce their name.]

All rangers: THE POWER RANGERS!

_Panel 2:_

[This panel takes up the top left of the remaining space in the page (ie below panel 1). In it is a close up of Roagur holding onto his blade tightly and hunched over to prepare to attack.]

Roagur: "As if a bunch of colourful clowns like you could stand against us. Zaggers, ATTACK!"

_Panel 3:_

[This panel is beside panel 2. In it is a close up of the red rangers helmet.]

Red Ranger: Rangers, LET'S ROCK!

_Panel 4:_

[This panel is below panel 2. In it a group of Zaggers rushing forward, holding their blasters like swords/axes. They make Sound Effect C from page 3.]

_Panel 5:_

[This panel is beside panel 4 and under panel 3. In it the rangers are charging forwards, each wielding their weapons ready to hit the Zaggers.]

_**Page-6.**_

_Panel 1:_

[This panel takes up the top left third of the page. In it the yellow and blue rangers are fighting side by side. The blue ranger is making a wide slash at the Zaggers, striking two at once. His battleaxe is emitting a field of blue lightning bolts. The yellow ranger is hitting Zaggers with her drumsticks as though they were escrima sticks, every hit creating a cylindrical burst of yellow energy (appearing kinda like drums). Their attacks emit Sound Effects A and B respectively.]

Blue ranger: "Electric riff!"

Yellow ranger: "Percussion blast!"

Sound Effect A:

Crrrsssshooom

Sound Effect B:

Dagoom  
_  
Panel 2:_

[This panel is in the top right third of the page. This panel shows the pink ranger and green fighting beside eachother. The pink ranger is hitting the keys of her keytar and bursts of pink laser are firing out from the end of her weapons neck, hitting the Zaggers around her. In this panel one has already been hit and is falling, pink steam and sparks emanating from its chest, while another one infront of her has just been shot, making sound effect D from page 4. The green ranger has smashed the end of his mace down on the head of the one of the Zaggers, causing sound effect C.]

Pink Ranger: "Chroma laser!"

Sound Effect C:

Boooom

_Panel 3:_

[This panel takes up the center left of the page. In it the red ranger has just slashed a pair of Zaggers, who're currently falling, and has just blocked a downward slash of another. A red energy trail is faintly following the blade, showing it's trail as it had slashed the last two enemies. The Zaggers who're falling are making the Zagger noise and Sound Effect D is coming from his sparking wound.]

Sound Effect D:

Crrssssrrlll

Panel 4:

[This panel is beside panel 3. In this panel Roagur is running towards the red ranger whilst the Zagger has him distracted, his great sword held ready to strike at the human. The area around him is blurred slightly and the only things 100% in focus are Roagur and the red ranger.]

Panel 5:

[

This panel is takes up a sixth of the page and is below panel 3. In it the red rangers head has turned slightly away from the Zagger infront of him and Roagur is shown in his the reflection of his visor.]

Red ranger: "Uh oh,"

Panel 6:

[This panel is the same size as panel 5 and below it. In it the red rangers boot is shown kicking the Zagger in the stomach, knocking it back and making sound effect E.]

Sound Effect E:

Gump

Panel 7:

[This panel takes up just under a third of the page and is below panel 4. In it the red ranger has blocked the powerful slash of Roagur just in time. The red ranger is forced back from the force though and it's clear that he was just barely able to stop it.]

Red ranger: "Ugh!"

Panel 8:

[This is a very small panel directly below panel 7. In this panel the red rangers boots are shown sliding across the ground, with dust trail dramatically emanating from the slide and making sound effect F.]

Sound Effect F:

Suuuuuush


End file.
